ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: Project Summary The Administrative Core ensures the three service Cores (Machine Core, Electronics Core and Imaging Core) are efficiently run, coordinated, communicated, and evolved as needed to meet the overall goals of the NEI Core grant. Most importantly, the Administrative Core supervises, mentors, and administratively supports the personnel in the service Cores to keep the Core personnel working toward the specific aims of each of the service Cores and provides opportunities for additional training of those personnel as needed for those aims. The Administrative Core ensures the availability and equitable use of the service Cores and develops and deploys software to assist in this effort. The Administrative Core upholds a culture of transparency and collaboration by communicating the ever-evolving Core services to keep all investigators up to date with the technologies and capabilities of each Core, communicating the projects in the service Cores, and facilitating dissemination of designs and know how. Finally, the Administrative Core tracks changes in research needs of the Core NEI Investigators and adapts the Cores to meet those ever-evolving needs. Because these efforts keep the Cores focused on their overall mission, all of the proposed activities were previously performed on an ad hoc basis. However, the formal addition of the Administrative Core in this renewal application will enhance these activities and thus enhance the impact of the overall Core.